Continuity
by HedwigsTalons
Summary: Ground rules need to be set and decisions need to be made.


_A/N – I have no claim on the Thunderbirds in any of their incarnations. _

xoxoxox

Jeff surveyed the inhabitants of Tracy Island who were all currently gathered in the lounge. Thunderbird Five had been placed on automatic systems so that all five sons could be present. His mother and Kyrano had been extracted from the kitchen while Brains and Tin-Tin had been forcibly collected from the laboratory. Brains was still grumbling about having to delay the experiment he had prepared.

The gathered group waited expectantly. Jeff wondered how to begin.

"I think we need to set some ground rules."

The looks upon him became curious.

"What sort of rules?" queried Scott. "Have we been doing something that puts International Rescue at risk? I can't see Grandma or Kyrano needing ground rules although something that keeps Gordon in check could be useful."

The red-head a few seats along shot his oldest brother an evil glance.

"Not for you. I mean ground rules for _her_."

"Oh. _Her". _Scott nodded his understanding.

"Yes, _her_. It's quite disconcerting seeing you all change without any sort of warning. It's like she can't work out which world to set us all in and the resulting miss-match is quite unsettling. Myself, mother, Kyrano, Tin-Tin and Alan all seem to be firmly set in the original series. The rest of you..." Jeff just shrugged his shoulders.

As if to prove a point Scott and Virgil swapped hair colours, the features became slightly more rounded and Virgil's now dark hair stuck up in the middle. Scott's uniform became a hybrid of their recognised forms; the outfit was unmistakably the CGI version but with his baldric in accented in blue rather than grey. Virgil's uniform maintained it's original form with yellow sash. They were still undeniably Scott and Virgil but Jeff felt that twinge of discordance that happened whenever one of his children slipped in to their remake form.

"See" Jeff sighed "she can't even make up her mind how we should look when we are just sat having a conversation. I suppose we should count our blessings that she never pictures us in the live-action form."

There were murmurs of agreement. While they may be willing to debate the various merits of their original and Thunderbirds Are Go incarnations the family was in universal agreement that the live-action look had been a mistake and one they hoped never to repeat unless there was a change of cast.

"I think we ought to make a decision about what we want. Maybe once she knows our opinion she might stop messing around with us."

Mrs Tracy was the first to offer her opinion. "Well I for one am quite glad to stay in my original guise. That version from the remake is a disaster in the kitchen. With Kyrano absent too it's a wonder the boys don't starve to death."

"Yes mother, I think we can agree we most definitely want to keep you and Kyrano as you were created. I also want to stay as I was made. I've been led to believe that I do make a reappearance in the Thunderbirds Are Go world at some point but I'm yet to see it and I want to keep an eye on the boys. Much as I trust you all and your abilities, and from what I hear Scott does an admirable job without my guidance, I'm not quite ready to pass over control."

Scott acknowledged his father's compliment. "Understood Father. If she does write something set during the time you are missing I will do my best to make you proud."

"I for one hope that day does not come Mr Tracy, sir. It is an honour to serve you and your family but it seems that my services are not required in Thunderbirds Are Go. I will respect whatever you decide. But for now, while I am permitted to remain on the island, I will take my leave and prepare some coffee." This was one of the longest speeches the quiet Malaysian had ever made. He stood, bowed respectfully to his employer, and left the room.

"Mister Tracy, surely we must stay in the original. My father…"

"It's ok, Tin-Tin. Whatever is decided about image and personality I will not permit a change of cast. Your father is invaluable to this household. From what I have been led to understand though you have one of the biggest character transformations. I see you are currently with us as 'Tin-Tin' but what is your opinion of 'Kayo'? I'm yet to meet her; it seems I am incompatible when a full TAG muse strikes and I am banished off the island."

"Kayo is…different."

"How so?"

Tin-Tin shuffled awkwardly in her seat. She looked sideways at Alan as if seeking his opinion before answering. Jeff was well aware of the fondness his youngest son had for the young woman he viewed much as a daughter and wondered just what twist their relationship had taken in the CGI world.

"Kayo is very useful to International Rescue but I do not feel she necessarily embodies the ideals with which you set you set up the organisation."

"Meaning?"

Seeing that Tin-Tin was in no hurry to switch to her alter-ego the Tracy brothers decided it was safe to voice an opinion.

"She can be a little scary."

"Intimidating."

"A bit violent."

Their feeling of safety was evidently misplaced. Tin-Tin morphed into Kayo and her eyes glittered dangerously. It seemed that Kayo was her more natural persona when riled.

"Not that we don't appreciate her talents but I'm sure Kyrano would prefer to keep the daughter he knows." Virgil the peacemaker attempted to restore calm.

At the mention of her father the morph reversed and Tin-Tin resumed her place in the room. The brothers breathed a collective sigh of relief. They liked Kayo but they also knew she could take any of them down if she put her mind to it.

"Kayo does come with Thunderbird Shadow though..."

The brothers glared at Scott.

"What!? Thunderbird Shadow is a piece of precision engineering. But you are right, as far as our remit as a rescue organisation goes then Tin-Tin is perhaps a better fit than Kayo. Lady Penelope might disagree, I think she finds Kayo's talents to be quite useful, but if we can leave the security arrangements to Penny then I would prefer to keep Tin-Tin."

"I-i-if I may be p-p-permitted an opinion, I m-m-miss the assistance of T-T-Tin-Tin when she takes the guise of K-K-Kayo."

"Well that seems to be a fairly unanimous decision in favour of Tin-Tin although I note that you did not cast a vote Alan. I would have thought you would have more of an opinion than most."

All eyes turned to Alan who blushed slightly under the combined force of their attention. It was no secret that he and Tin-Tin had a rather more intimate relationship than any of the others but it was embarrassing to be discussing this aspect of his of his life, especially while sat next to the object of his affections.

"I like some elements of the CGI world, the updated equipment is certainly more useful for space rescues, but I like our original incarnations." Alan kept his eyes firmly on the floor. "Kayo doesn't give me a second glance in Thunderbirds Are Go. She's great and all, but it's not the same as with Tin-Tin."

"That's more because you're about fifteen in the remake. It wouldn't be right if you and Kayo got together. Heck, I doubt it would even be legal!" Gordon interjected.

"Thank you, Gordon. That will do." Jeff quickly quelled any further teasing that Gordon may have intended to direct at the youngest member of the clan. "So, we are of the opinion that Tin-Tin is more in line with out original ethos. Alan, is what Gordon says about your CGI version true?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure why but they drew me like some sort of kid. They even have me doing lessons like I ought to still be in school."

As if to prove the point, and to show who still had ultimate control of their destinies, Alan flickered from his original look to his CGI version. Jeff looked taken aback. Alan was the only one of his sons that _she _never seemed to visualise in his revamped form and so the figure before him was a stranger. A very young looking stranger.

"Ah. Yes. I can imagine that must be a little disconcerting for the people you are rescuing."

"Yeah, they wonder whether Thunderbird Three needs training wheels" quipped Gordon.

Alan cast his eyes up towards the ceiling. "Can you please put me back how I was?"

Before their eyes Alan aged again. He was still obviously the youngest in the room but the apparent gap between him and his siblings closed. His casual CGI attire also shifted to his formal blue uniform with off-white sash. Tin-Tin smiled at him appreciatively and he returned the look. It seemed that their controller was willing to listen to their appeals.

"So that's five of us who want to stay as the Andersons created us. What about the rest of you?" Jeff looked at his four remaining sons and Brains. "You aren't in the forms you were made in but you do seem to be in the look you adopt most frequently."

"I-I-I quite l-l-like the revamp. The technology m-m-makes out original equipment l-l-look like something from the dark ages."

"We can discuss things like equipment and uniforms later. At the moment we just need to tie down individual looks and personalities."

"I-I-I do not mind M-M-Mister Tracy. I do not change m-m-much and I am a genius in both worlds."

From anyone else this statement might come across as arrogant but from Brains it was accepted as quiet fact.

"Thank you Brains. What about the rest of you?"

"I don't think you are going to get _her_ to picture John in anything other than his CGI form without a fight."

"And why is that, Gordon?"

"When was the last time any of you saw John in anything other than his modern uniform?"

The others racked their brains but drew a blank. Even those whose personal features stayed true to one incarnation or another, such as Alan, were at least known to wear different outfits. With the exception of the current conversation uniforms were generally reserved for rescues. John was the exception to the rule. No matter what the situation he was always depicted in his CGI look with his modern space monitor uniform on.

"It's practical" commented John.

"Not for sitting in the lounge having coffee, it isn't." Gordon adopted the air of one imparting a great secret. "What it is, is figure hugging. It doesn't leave a lot to the imagination. Haven't you noticed that even when _she_ is reading the work of other writers and it is firmly set in the original series you always manage to sneak into your present from? I think _she_ has for a soft spot for you."

Alan sniggered, enjoying that he was no longer the object of Gordon's teasing. It was John's turn to blush.

"Now boys" Jeff warned, "this isn't meant to be about what _she _thinks; or about what we think she is thinking. We are are meant to be working out what we want so we can try and get some sort of continuity going. Now John, what do you want to happen?"

"I've got used to my Thunderbirds Are Go look. It's been so long since I was last blonde it would feel odd go back now." The blush was still present.

"Hey at least this means I won't be the only red-head. Now it's Alan who will be the odd one out. Perhaps people will stop speculating about my parentage."

Jeff threw Gordon a concerned look. "Who on earth…?"

"Don't worry Dad. We all know you and Mom were loyal to each other. Some people made a few comments but it's nothing we couldn't handle. I'm sure there have been times when these guys have wanted to disown me as their brother but they never have."

John saw the opportunity to get some revenge. "I don't think it's me she likes, I think it's red-heads in general."

"Huh?" Gordon was momentarily thrown off balance.

"You're a red-head now but you are most definitely not like you were in the original series. Believe it or not you are a bit of an enigma for her."

"How do you work that one out?"

"Don't forget I normally live on one of the most sophisticated communications satellites known to man. I've tapped into her laptop. It's interesting to see the drafts take shape. It has it's uses; it means I sometimes have a bit of pre-warning about what it coming and it gives me something different to keep me occupied in the quiet time between rescues. It also means I can see when she gets stuck. She doesn't like your original version, she thinks the Andersons made you too old looking. But she isn't a fan of the new you either."

The others looked at Gordon speculatively and he squirmed.

"Makes sense" commented Virgil. "You're the only one she has gone freestyle with."

"This isn't getting us anywhere" grumbled Scott, he distinctly preferred action to words and a clear chain of command. This round table discussion was beginning to bug him and he had maintenance he wanted to finish. "It doesn't really matter how she imagines us. What we need is a clear agreement over how we are written when pen is put to paper so the readers don't get confused. It's the writing that needs to be consistent."

Virgil backed him up. "Makes sense to me. I can put up with a few changes as she exercises her imagination as long as there is consistency in the finished product. And that means consistency with both personnel and technology. To put it simply, which do we prefer; Grandma and Kyrano's cooking or Thunderbird Shadow and the space elevator?

There were a few horrified looks as the enormity of the choice before them. Did they want the vastly superior technology of TAG or the cast and comfort of the original series?

Familial ties and their stomachs won out. International Rescue had managed perfectly well without without holographic communications and exo-suits in the beginning and, given time, Brains would probably develop the equipment anyway. The five sibling field operatives had much to lose by staying true to the original series but a shift to TAG meant the loss of much more; including their father.

Now that the family had reached a concensus they wondered whether their pleas would fall on deaf ears.

One by one the assembled cast, or at least those not already in their original form, shifted their appearance. For a rare moment there was continuity and everyone let out a collective sigh of relief. It seemed their request had been granted.

The relief was short lived.

Moments later John was reverting to his red-headed TAG guise. Gordon morphed into his habitual form but the uniform was evidently causing problems; the original orange sash was too similar to John's attire but the modernised yellow accenting meant he matched Virgil. In the end Gordon's clothing settled into something more casual.

Jeff frowned. The frown intensified when the computer on his desk bleeped an an incoming notification. He was sure he had changed his settings so that there wound be no interruptions beyond Thunderbird Five alerting them to a major emergency. Out of curiosity as to who had managed to breach their systems he opened the email. He should have known the answer.

"It's from _her._" All eyes were on the Tracy patriarch. "She agrees to our demands. She makes no promises about the planning stages but during the writing, appearances and personalities we be described in the original unless a story calls for a wholesale shift to the Thunderbirds Are Go universe. There is one condition though."

The family waited expectantly, wondering if they would be able to satisfy the condition.

"Seeing as out request is in the name of continuity and consistency she asks that we answer a question that has her confused. Just who is the elder out of Virgil and John?"

xoxoxox

_A/N - The boys really do shift about in my subconscious and sometimes it is hard to pin them down to one form. For a former Olympian and fourth youngest I always feel that Gordon is done an injustice in the original and poor John is under-utilised so it's no surprise they rarely appear to me as the Andersons made them. _

_I truly am confused about the ordering of John and Virgil. Just when I feel like I've got it pinned down in my head I read something convincing that gets me doubting myself and leaves me muddled again. If there is a definitive answer/piece of evidence I'd love to know it._


End file.
